thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Penelope Lockhart
Penelope Lockhart or Penelope Celesta Lockhart is a tribute and one of the winners durin the 56th Hunger Games. She is the brother of Richard Masen Lockhart, who had also participated and won during the 53rd Hunger Games. Appearance Penelope looks pretty for her age. She has curly caramel hair that is always tied in a ponytail and always wear a rose in her hair. She has teal eyes that gleams at the moonlight, making it easier for some tributes to find her. She has fair, olive skin, not exactly coloured ivory and not exactly black. The flaw in her appearance is a scar shaped like claw marks, a scar she've gotten from her painful past. She usually wears jeggings and a long blouse, but when she is in the games she wears a jumpsuit. She is often admired by many not only because of her appearance but of her personality as well. Personality She is very serious and she hates being disturbed, but she has a kind heart to people. She often wears a slight, struggling grin on her face but on the Games it changes to a pouty frown. She is sometimes filled with temper but she does seem to get along with people. She kills if she needs to, but she has sympathy for younger tributes. She had seemed to get along with the Careers and had even thought of not blowing up their food. She had loved a District 4 tribute, Kevin Harrisen, who had also gotten out of the arena. The Games In the games she had been designed to kill the Careers, but due to her "career friends" Luna and Kevin she had not killed them. In the games Thorn had been killed by Errol, and thus killing Errol too. She had three direct kills too and 2 indirect kills. When they were only six left, Luna, Kevin and two tributes unnamed, they were taken to a hovercraft and met their parents. The head gamemaker ''has shown mercy ''to them, and that only three may survive the games. Then after a few days of being in the hovercraft they were sent back again to an underground area, where it is more like a maze. Then there had been a massive fight between Luna and an unnamed tribute and Luna survived. After another day they had found themselves in a massive fight and there had also defeated another unnamed tribute. Then they won, and after the 56th Hunger games the rest of the games can already survive for three tributes a year. Skills She uses the daggers, spears, and axes for her weapons. She is very skilled at traps and had made one herself. She can make any item turn into a deadly weapon, like making an hourglass be a trap (if you turn it upside down, it explodes). Strategy She teams up with the careers first and volunteers first watch. She leaves and slips nightlock to their food and before she gets an ally she uses the Hit and Run strategy. She gets at least a 10 in the training scores and this is the main reason the Careers had recruited her. When she finds her district partner they team up and they use the Lure Strategy. During the time her district partner is dead she goes to a frenzy and can kill anyone in sight. She uses the Kill Strategy after this. Family and History She is the second daughter of the family of the Lockharts. Her brother Richard had won the 53rd Hunger Games and most of them are proud of him. But before that they lived a terrible life and Richard and her had always hunted food for the family and their relatives, the Whitlocks and the Hartissons. Before the night at the reaping of the 53rd Hunger Games, Richard had set a trap on a tigress on her family, and during that night she was clawed by the tigress, though it should have been Richard. And then she almost bled to death because of her cuts in the leg and arms and in the face. Richard had sworn to treat her wounds once he gets back from the Arena, and the Hunger Games had lasted only for three days and that was when Penelope was almost dying. She barely survived but with the help of the Capitol's medicine she had been treated. She was back to normal, but her claw mark in the face was never restored back. After this they lived a very fine life but suddenly, because of the acquired tessarae Penelope have had taken, about fifty or so, she was to be in the Games, and she needs to go home alive. Known Family and Relationship *Richard Masen Lockhart, brother *Royce Whitlock, first cousin once removed *Rena Hartisson, cousin *Renee Lockhart, mother *Richard Masen Lockhart, Sr, father *Celesta Lockhart, younger sister *Celly Hartisson, cousin *Thorn, district partner and first love *Kevin Harissen, boyfriend *Luna Milureen, friend Name Etymology Her first name, ''Penelope, ''and this name has signified a clever woman. Her second name, ''Celesta, ''means 'heavenly' and it is also a musical instrument that looks like a miniature piano. She is somehow compared to a heavenly, clever and a loyal woman. Category:SinisterCreamPuffs Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:District 7